Divergente 1 - Synopsis détaillé
by Naraauteur21
Summary: Pour vous permettre de lire mon roman de fanfiction "Divergente 4 - Résurgence", j'ai écrit, à la demande d'une lectrice, un synopsis des trois premiers livres de Veronica Roth qu'elle n'a pas lus, afin qu'elle puisse comprendre mon histoire. La suite viendra avec les synopsis de Divergente 2 - Insurgent et Divergente 3 - Allegiant.


Divergente 1

Chicago, USA, an 2220 environ

La population humaine a été décimée par une guerre due à la recherche de la pureté génétique. A la Grande Paix, la poignée d'êtres humains encore vivants a été regroupée à Chicago et enfermée dans la ville, cernée par une immense clôture en béton surmontée d'une armature métallique. La ville est en ruines, la rivière et le lac qui la bordait asséchés, mais quelques bâtiments ultra modernes ont été reconstruits, abritant les vestiges de technologie. Pour préserver la paix et l'autarcie, la population a été séparée en cinq groupes, les factions, en fonction de leur qualité. En effet, les fondateurs étaient convaincus que la guerre était le résultat de l'égoïsme, de la lâcheté, de la bêtise, des mensonges et de la méchanceté. Chacune des factions est représentée par un symbole, toutes dans un cercle noir (deux mains serrées pour les Altruistes, un œil ouvert pour les Erudits, des flammes pour les Audacieux, un arbre pour les Fraternels, et une balance de justice pour les Sincères).

Les Altruistes, vêtus très simplement et tous pareil, et habitant des maisons toutes identiques et très chichement équipées, ne se préoccupent jamais d'eux-mêmes, sont dévoués aux autres, dans la discrétion et l'abnégation. A ce titre, ils sont à la tête d'un gouvernement démocratique.

Les Fraternels sont toujours gentils et de bonne humeur, ce sont les agriculteurs de cette micro société. Eux-seuls sont autorisés à franchir la clôture : leurs champs sont juste à l'extérieur de celle-ci.

Les Erudits sont les savants, ils savent tout, étudient et détiennent les savoirs et les connaissances.

Les Sincères disent toujours la vérité, quelle qu'elle soit, ils détiennent la Justice et la rendent.

Les Audacieux sont les soldats, la police de la société. Ils sont courageux, libres et remuants.

Dans cette société, les jeunes vont à l'école jusqu'à 16 ans. Puis, ils subissent un test, destiné à savoir pour quelle faction ils sont prédestinés. Et le lendemain, une fois par an, a lieu la Cérémonie du Choix. Ce jour-là, ils choisissent leur faction, pour la vie. Ils peuvent suivre le résultat du test (le plus souvent, le test détermine qu'ils sont faits pour rester dans leur faction de naissance), mais sont aussi autorisés à changer de faction. Ceux-là font "défection" et sont appelés les "transferts". Dans ce cas, ils quittent définitivement leur famille et ne pourront les voir qu'une fois par an, le jour des "Visites". Leur nouvelle faction termine leur éduction en fonction des préceptes propres à chacune d'elles. Hélas, une partie de la population n'arrive pas à s'intégrer dans aucune des factions, ou en a été chassée. Ceux-là sont appelés les Sans-faction. Ils sont considérés comme des pestiférés, exclus, sdf, sauf par les Altruistes qui tentent de les aider en leur apportant vivres et soutien.

Dans cette société apparemment calme, stabilisée et organisée, subsistent tout de même des tensions. Les Altruistes sont accusés par les autres factions de détourner les faibles ressources alimentaires de Chicago pour nourrir les Sans-faction.

Béatrice Prior vient d'avoir 16 ans. Son frère Caleb a presque 17 ans. Eux et leur famille sont Altruistes. Andrew Prior, leur père, est le bras droit de Marcus Eaton, le chef du gouvernement, également Altruiste.

Béatrice est rebelle, et ne sait pas où se trouve sa place. Elle craint de quitter sa famille autant que de passer sa vie à emprisonner son énergie en restant avec elle. Le test, consistant en une mise sous simulation virtuelle destinée à faire affronter à tous les jeunes une même situation, pour savoir comment ils s'en sortent, révèle qu'elle est compatible avec trois factions, ce qui est extrêmement rare : Altruiste, Erudite et Audacieuse. Cette multi-compatibilité s'appelle la Divergence. La Divergence est considérée dans cette société comme extrêmement grave et de nature à déstabiliser la paix. En cela, les Divergents sont impitoyablement traqués. Mais l'Audacieuse qui fait passer le test à Béatrice, Tori, dissimule son résultat pour la protéger et le modifie dans l'ordinateur : elle la note Altruiste, car cette faction protège aussi les Divergents, au grand dam des Erudits. Elle devra toujours garder ce secret pour rester en vie.

Le jour de la Cérémonie du Choix, Béatrice fait défection et choisit les Audacieux. Son frère Caleb part aussi pour les Erudits, au grand désespoir de leurs parents, qui perdent en un jour leurs deux enfants.

Dès la fin de la Cérémonie, les épreuves d'intégration commencent pour Béatrice. Elle doit suivre le rythme effréné des jeunes Audacieux : grimper sur un pont à main nues pour courir le long d'une voix ferrée et grimper en marche dans le train qui les mènera à leur quartier général. Arrivés sur place, le train ne s'arrête pas, ils doivent sauter en marche, par-dessus le vide, pour atterrir sur le toit du QG. De là, ils doivent sauter à l'aveugle d'une hauteur de 20 mètres, dans un trou béant dont ils ne voient pas le fond, sans savoir ce qui les attend en bas. Plusieurs jeunes ne parviennent pas à bout de ces premières épreuves.

Béatrice se porte volontaire et saute dans le vide. Elle atterrit sur un immense filet qui arrête sa chute. Elle est accueillie par son nouvel instructeur Audacieux : il se fait appeler Quatre. En effet, à l'arrivée chez les Audacieux, chaque jeune peut garder son prénom, ou en changer, définitivement. Béatrice décide de continuer son changement de vie, elle opte pour "Tris".

Les novices sont regroupés dans un dortoir mixte au confort très sommaire et aux douches communes. Leurs vêtements d'anciennes factions sont détruits, ils s'habillent de la nouvelle tenue des Audacieux : pantalon noir, blouson de cuir noir et bordeaux. Réunis dans l'immense réfectoire commun des Audacieux, grouillant et bruyant, ils reçoivent la consigne du Chef des Audacieux : Courage et Audace en toutes circonstances, au service de la vie à Chicago.

Béatrice le lie d'amitié avec Christina et Al, tout deux transferts des Sincères, et avec Will, transfert des Erudits. Assise à la table de son nouvel instructeur, le beau Quatre, Tris ne peut s'empêcher de le défier quand il tente d'affirmer son autorité. Will lui apprend que Quatre a fini premier de sa promo, quand lui-même était novice deux ans auparavant.

Dès le lendemain, les épreuves physiques de l'initiation commencent. Elles sont lourdes de conséquences : les novices sont classés et ceux qui échouent et se retrouvent en bas du classement seront expulsés vers les Sans-faction. Le rythme est très élevé et les novices sont poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements. L'entraînement comporte une partie de maniement du poignard. Les novices doivent viser des cibles et les atteindre. Tris est douée aux couteaux mais Al s'avère mauvais à cet exercice et s'attire les foudres d'Eric, l'instructeur en chef du groupe. Ce dernier ordonne qu'Al se place dos contre les cibles et affronte sans broncher le jet de couteaux de Quatre. Tris sait qu'il n'aura pas les nerfs assez solide et se rebiffe contre cet exercice stupide. Pour se venger de sa rébellion, Eric, qui ne supporte pas Tris, lui ordonne de remplacer Al contre la cible. Quatre, furieux que son amie s'expose ainsi, ne se défile pas pour protéger leur attirance naissante. Pour calmer l'arrogance dominatrice d'Eric à l'égard de Tris, il égratigne son oreille pour mettre fin à la cruauté angoissante de l'exercice. Tris sait qu'il l'a fait exprès, elle est en colère, mais comprends alors que Quatre n'a cherché qu'à la protéger.

Malgré cela, Tris s'avère faible et termine les premiers jours en fin de classement. Mais elle s'entraîne avec acharnement, attirant l'attention et l'admiration tacite de son bel instructeur. Progressivement, elle remonte dans le classement. Elle termine la partie physique de l'instruction en sortant in extremis de la liste des exclus, après un exercice de nuit, un jeu de guerre durant lequel elle forcera l'admiration de Quatre. Sévèrement blessée à l'entraînement, elle avait été envoyée à l'infirmerie, et exclue du jeu de guerre, donc inévitablement destinée à être renvoyée de la faction. Mais elle se rebelle, poursuit à la course le train qui emmène les novices sur le lieu de l'entraînement, parvient à le rattraper, en se faisant aider de Quatre, sensible à son courage. Durant le jeu, opposant deux équipes devant voler le foulard de l'autre équipe, elle grimpe sur une grande roue de fête foraine désaffectée, risquant sa vie sur l'édifice rouillé, pour débusquer la cachette de l'équipe adverse. Quatre la suit pour la protéger, dévoilant alors son propre vertige, une peur viscérale. Mais grâce à cette stratégie, l'équipe de Tris gagne. Tout à leur excitation, les jeunes recrues finissent la soirée en se soumettant à un défi personnel : monter au sommet de la Tour Hancock, où une tyrolienne a été installée, pour affronter le vide et descendre à toute vitesse par la tyrolienne jusqu'au siège des Audacieux. Une descente vertigineuse, dangereuse et enivrante. Tris domine sa peur et se lance.

Quatre récompensera son audace et sa témérité de félicitations très appuyées. Pour fusionner réellement avec les Audacieux, dont elle a réussi la première partie des épreuves, Tris se fait tatouer des oiseaux sur la clavicule et, sur ses omoplates, d'un coté le symbole des Audacieux, de l'autre celui des Altruistes. La tatoueuse est Tori et celle-ci l'avertit : en tant que Divergente, elle est en grave danger, si elle est découverte, elle sera éliminée. En effet, la deuxième partie de l'initiation est destinée à entrer dans la tête des novices, déclencher leurs peurs viscérales (dix à quinze par personne en général) afin de voir s'ils sont assez forts pour y résister. La Divergence aide les novices à réussir, les Divergents sont donc très vulnérables à cette étape.

Les épreuves psychologiques commencent. Les novices sont mis sous simulation par injection d'un produit qui stimule le cerveau. Ils s'imaginent être dans des situations provoquant leurs plus grandes peurs, ils doivent lutter contre pour s'en sortir.

En effet, à la fin de cette étape de l'entraînement, aura lieu un test final qui peut mettre leur vie en danger s'ils n'y arrivent pas : leur cœur peut lâcher. Une trop grande réussite pourrait aussi dénoncer une éventuelle nature de Divergent.

Tris affronte ses peur sous simulation et fait preuve de courage et d'intelligence pour les surmonter. Trop. Quatre se doute qu'elle est Divergente, mais Tris refuse de se confier à lui, se souvenant des avertissements de Tori : elle ne doit en parler à personne.

Se sentant découverte, Tris prend peur et s'enfuit pour essayer de demander de l'aide à son frère Caleb, chez les Erudits. Mais celui-ci a adopté la position tyrannique des Erudits, et refuse d'aider sa sœur à sortir des Audacieux, comme elle le lui demande. Et même, Caleb lui assène qu'il est temps que les Altruistes cessent d'abriter les Sans-faction et que les Erudits seraient mieux placés pour diriger le Gouvernement. Tris repart triste et furieuse. En revenant chez les Audacieux, Tris, dont la progression a fait des jaloux, est agressée par plusieurs novices : le détestable Peter, transfert des Sincères, perfide, cruel et sans scrupules, et hélas son ami Al, dont elle découvre la trahison.

Sur le point d'être jetée dans le gouffre profond et rempli d'eau du siège des Audacieux par ses agresseurs, Quatre intervient et la sauve. Il la ramène dans son propre appartement pour la mettre en sécurité. L'attirance grandit entre les deux jeunes gens. Tris lui demande s'il croit à un coup d'état des Erudits pour renverser les Altruistes et prendre le pouvoir : elle s'inquiète pour ses parents, restés Altruistes. Quatre a également la même crainte.

Le lendemain, Al se suicide, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir trahi son amie. Ravagée, Tris se sent responsable, Quatre la prend sous son aile, et Tris lui avoue sa Divergence, qu'il soupçonnait déjà. Il décide de l'aider à parfaire sa préparation mentale pour l'aide tant à réussir les épreuves qu'à dissimuler sa Divergence. En effet, le jury final est composé de dirigeants des Erudits, qui n'hésiteraient pas à l'éliminer s'ils se doutaient de son état. Quatre entraîne Tris dans sa propre simulation, pour lui donner des conseils ciblés. Elle découvre la confirmation de sa peur du vertige, sa claustrophobie, celle d'avoir à tuer des innocents sur ordre, et surtout une peur viscérale de son père, qui le frappait quand il était enfant. Tris découvre le vrai nom de son instructeur Quatre : il est Tobias, le fils de Marcus Eaton, le chef du Gouvernement de Chicago et ami de ses parents et son surnom vient du fait qu'il n'a que quatre peurs, ce qui est inédit.

Après cette simulation chargée en émotions et en révélations, Tris demande à voir le tatouage de Quatre, dont elle voyait dépasser quelques lignes sur sa nuque. Le dessin est fantastique : Quatre a les 5 symboles des factions le long de la colonne, car il refuse la catégorisation dans une seule faction, et d'immenses flammes tout le long de son dos, symbolisant sa force, son courage, sa rébellion contre la maltraitance de son père. Personne, à part Tori qui le lui a fait, n'a jamais vu son tatouage avant elle. Quatre ne résiste plus à l'attirance et la jeune femme et l'enlace, libérant enfin l'expression des sentiments qu'il avait pour elle depuis longtemps.

Le lendemain, Quatre montre discrètement à Tris des manœuvres discrètes des Erudits : ceux-ci apportent au siège des Audacieux un important matériel informatique et surtout, de grandes quantités de sérum de soumission, confirmant la crainte des jeunes gens d'une révolution. Les Erudits veulent l'appui, volontaire ou non, des Audacieux pour renverser les Altruistes.

Tris passe et réussit son test final, mais dès la fin de la cérémonie, elle perd Quatre de vue et, comme tous les autres Audacieux à part une poignée de leurs dirigeants, se voit injecter de force le sérum de soumission. Grâce à lui, les soldats sont dirigés à distance pour exécuter les ordres sans résistance. Mais les Divergents, dont Tris, n'y sont pas sensibles. La jeune femme fait mine d'être soumise pour ne pas être découverte, suit les autres Audacieux et cherche à se rapprocher de Quatre pour savoir si lui aussi a reçu l'injection. Elle découvre que lui aussi est Divergent : il a résisté au sérum et fait lui aussi semblant d'obéir. Les soldats sont envoyés en masse dans le quartier des Altruistes pour les abattre. Tris cherche ses parents pour les exfiltrer mais ne les trouve pas. Le couple est surpris par Eric, l'instructeur tyrannique et jaloux de Quatre. Tous deux sont amenés à Jeannine, la chef des Erudits et instigatrice de ce coup d'état. Intelligente et sans scrupules, elle séquestre Quatre pour s'en servir de cobaye et commande l'exécution de Tris. Quatre ne parvient pas à empêcher qu'elle soit emmenée.

Juste avant son exécution, Tris est sauvée par sa mère, Natalie, qui surgit des buissons. Natalie abat les bourreaux et s'enfuit avec Tris. Cette dernière découvre à cette occasion que sa mère a été Audacieuse dans sa jeunesse, avant d'entrer à 16 ans chez les Altruistes. Poursuivies par les soldats sous simulation, Tris, ravagée, doit abattre son ami Will pour sauver sa vie et celle de sa mère. Mais dans leur fuite, Natalie est abattue à son tour. Tris, dévastée, rejoint la cachette où son père et quelques autres Altruistes ont pu se réfugier, ainsi que Caleb, qui a fui les Erudits quand il a réalisé que, selon leurs plans, tous les Altruistes seraient exécutés, dont ses parents.

Tris explique que les Audacieux sont sous simulation, ne savent pas ce qu'ils font, ne contrôlent pas leurs gestes, et qu'elle doit aller au siège des Audacieux pour mettre fin au programme qui les maintient dans cet état. Caleb, Andrew leur père et Marcus, le chef du Gouvernement, l'accompagnent pour l'aider. Le seul moyen pour entrer discrètement dans le siège des Audacieux, ultra surveillé, est de sauter sur le filet dans lequel les novices ont dû se jeter après la Cérémonie du Choix. Tris saute, suivie par les trois hommes terrorisés et effarés des épreuves que Tris a dû traverser pour acquérir autant de courage et d'audace.

Dans le siège des Audacieux, Tris surprend Peter, le novice cruel et traître, et comprend qu'il a pris le parti des Erudits en les aidant à assurer la sécurité des lieux. Il n'est pas sous simulation, ce qui prouve sa trahison. Elle lui tire dans le bras pour l'obliger à les aider à trouver le centre opérationnel.

Peter les conduit. Dans l'affrontement avec les gardes protégeant la salle informatique, Andrew meurt criblé de balles. Anéantie par la mort de son deuxième parent en quelques heures, Tris laisse son frère Caleb, Peter blessé et Marcus à son chevet et entre seule dans le centre informatique pour interrompre le programme de simulation avant que tous les Altruistes ne soient fusillés.

Elle y découvre Quatre, prisonnier et soumis à une expérience de simulation qui soumet les Divergents aux volontés de Jeanine. Le sérum injecté au jeune homme induit dans son esprit l'idée que Tris est là pour s'en prendre aux Altruistes. Pour arrêter Tris, Jeanine lance Quatre contre sa petite amie, sachant pertinemment que Tris ne voudra jamais lui faire de mal. Un combat s'instaure entre eux, durant lequel Tris tente par la persuasion de sortir Quatre de sa torpeur obéissante. Mais Quatre jette Tris et sol et celle-ci n'a qu'une solution : elle doit abattre Quatre si elle veut interrompre ses charges et arrêter leur combat. Mais Jeanine et ses gardes sont autour, veillent. Tris a alors l'idée de retourner le pistolet qu'elle tient contre elle-même, afin de mettre Quatre en face de la contradiction que Jeanine a essayer de placer dans son esprit. Lui soufflant son amour et sans cesser de lui parler, Tris parvient à réveiller Quatre de sa simulation. A eux deux, ils parviennent à maîtriser les gardes peu entraînés. Tris immobilise Jeanine, qui s'était précipitée vers les ordinateurs pour précipiter l'exécution des Altruistes par un ordre mental aux Audacieux qui les tiennent en joue, en lui plantant un couteau dans la main juste à temps. Tris lui injecte le sérum de soumission et lui ordonne de supprimer le programme. Le geste des Audacieux est interrompu juste à temps pour éviter l'exécution massive des Altruistes.

Mais les Audacieux à la solde de Jeanine approchent dans les couloirs, Tris et Quatre doivent prendre la fuite, et entraînent avec eux Caleb, Peter et Marcus qui n'avait pas vu son fils depuis deux ans, suite à sa défection lors de la Cérémonie du Choix. Tous courent vers la sortie, sautent dans un train qui part en direction de la ferme des Fraternels, à l'extérieur de la clôture.

Ils sont seuls, sans faction qui puisse les protéger, Tris est orpheline de ses deux parents, mais ils se sont trouvés, Quatre et elle, ils se reconstruiront et retrouveront la force de se battre contre Jeanine.


End file.
